A variety of different types of sensors exist to gather information about objects. Non-limiting example of sensors include electro-optical sensing, image sensing, sensing, or many other types of sensing. These sensors have been placed on stationary systems and on moveable platforms such as aircraft, ground vehicles, and sea going vessels. Additionally, sensors have also been deployed on satellites that orbit the Earth.